


Eagle On Two

by mybeanieandme



Series: Nory McHoran [2]
Category: One Direction (Band), PGA - Fandom, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, And they talk about their feelings, Canon Compliant, Eating, Fluff, Golf, M/M, Mentions of Justin Rose, The rest of 1D are in this briefly at the beginning, Whistling Strait, there is lots of eating in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory's about to lose his spot at #1 but it's all right because Niall's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eagle On Two

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost this anywhere or mention this to anyone around or related to the people mentioned in this fic.
> 
> This is obviously a work of fiction and is in no way meant to represent how Rory and Niall feel about one another.
> 
> It was written in parts after hearing about Rory's injury and then the PGA Championship. 
> 
> This is also canon compliant to a point. Niall magically showed up to the PGA Championship IRL and that just sparked a need to write this.

Ten days of break and everyone was going back home- well- everyone but Niall. Louis and Liam gave him a rationing of crap.

“A golf tourny? You’re so predictable, Nialler,” Louis had cackled as he threw his last snapback into his duffle and zipped it up.

“Yeah- you know me,” Niall had shrugged, “Boring old man Niall.”

Louis had let out a loud another cackle before taking out his cigarettes and grabbing Liam’s arm to join him outside.

“Ignore ‘em,” Harry’s voice had come from the bathroom. He had emerged with his hair up, flicking water off his hands. “I know it’s more than a golf thing.”

Mild panic had set in. “You love the sport- and the people surround it. I’d go with you if I didn’t want to see my mum so badly,” Harry had extrapolated.

“Oh yeah. Next time,” Niall had nodded.

“Don’t tell the lads- what I said about my mum,” Harry had added.

Niall had snorted in reply. “Lou’s taking his mum to a ball. He’s got no room to mock.”

“Cheers,” Harry had beamed at him.

So there Niall was at Whistling Strait for the PGA Championship.

Harry was right. He did love everything about golf. The smell of the grass and the look of it, he liked how it felt under his feet as he walked down the green of the 13th hole. He liked the polo shirts and huge pockets of the pants. He liked the challenge of the game. And he liked-.

“Thought you weren’t flying in until tomorrow,” Niall whipped around to see Rory standing behind him.

“Couldn’t wait,” Niall shrugged, honesty was the best policy.

“Well get over here then,” Rory laughed and pulled him into a hug.

It was the restaurant of the hotel so it was brief and friendly. Niall could feel it buzzing in Rory’s skin though. The want and itching need he’d felt on the plane.

They had talked and agreed to keep it a secret. It hadn’t really mattered to either of them whether other people knew or not but Rory couldn’t be out in the PGA and Niall didn’t need the hassle. There was also something about how public they could be just like this. Just guys hanging out- no one would suspect.

“Hotel’s really nice,” Niall said as they released each other.

“Yeah,” Rory nodded. “It’s weird to be back in one- but you just came from dozens of them-.”

Niall laughed. “How’s the ankle today?” He asked as if he didn’t know.

“Great. Feels good,” Rory told him anyway for posterity.

“Still have PT?” Niall was getting too close again, pulled in by the gravity of him.

“I do,” Rory answered and he smiled broadly so his freckles crinkled.

“Rory-,” A man called from behind them. He was out of breath as if he’d run the entire course. “You’re on the tee in twenty.”

“Right,” Rory turned to him. “I’ll be right there.”

“Breaking the rules,” Niall laughed.

Rory shrugged. “Didn’t think they’d notice.”

__

It was a good round of golf, an excellent round of golf. But it wasn’t enough to remotely catch up to the leaders.

“That eagle was gorgeous, babe,” Niall told him, nose tucked neatly into Rory’s neck as they sat on Rory’s bed and watched the recap of the day.

“Thank you,” Rory said softly, adjusting his glasses as Niall nuzzled in deeper and closed his eyes. “Did we finish the pizza?”

Niall snorted a laugh, looking up at Rory. “What kind of self respecting Irishmen do you think we are? Of course we finished the pizza.”

Rory chuckled. “Want to order another then?” he asked as he placed a kiss to Niall’s temple.

“Yeah,” Niall nodded, face flushing brightly as Rory planted kisses farther down his face as Niall reached for the phone and handed it to Rory.

“Think they’ll be angry?” Rory’s breath was hot near Niall’s ear as he leaned over to dial the number for room service.

Niall looked at the clock briefly. 11:24PM. “Naw. The world’s number one wants pizza,” he answered nipping playfully at Rory’s exposed collarbones.

Rory looked at him for a beat longer than was necessary. Niall blinked as he realized what he’d said.

“I’m sorry,” Niall said quickly.

“There’s no need,” Rory shook his head and kissed Niall’s forehead. “It’s just weird to think is all.”

“Is- is it upsetting?” Niall asked.

Rory paused but then shook his head again slowly before shrugging. “I mean- there’s a snowflake’s chance I’ll win even if I play better than I did today. I’ve been out of it for so long- and Jordan’s just amazing.”

“He is,” Niall agreed and Rory eyed him.

“But I can always get it back, right?” Rory finally dialed the numbers.

“That’s my boy,” Niall cooed as a woman came on the phone.

“I’m sorry?” The woman said.

“Nothing- um- sorry. Yeah- can I have a pepperoni and sausage pizza delivered to room 216 please,” Rory recovered quickly.

“Absolutely, sir, anything else?” The woman asked.

“That’s all- thank you,” Rory answered as Niall bit his nipple before laving his tongue over it.

“Thanks again,” Rory repeated and hung up more quickly than was polite. “What was that for?”

“You remembered the sausage,” Niall smiled.

“Of course I did,” Rory said and rolled his hips up and Niall laughed.

__

Niall woke up to soft intimate kisses and his arms instinctually wrapped around the kiss distributer, pulling him closer. The kisses grew messy and dirty, Niall groaned.

“Babe-,” he turned his mouth away from the kisses so Rory started placing them down his neck.

“Babe-,” Niall repeated as Rory bit at his collarbone.

“Baaabe-,” Niall continued. He squeaked as Rory laved his tongue over his right nipple. Niall resolved then to turn them over.

“What is it?” Rory asked, tilting his head innocently as Niall pinned his hands.

“You know we can’t have sex this morning,” Niall shook his head.

“I can’t fuck you this morning you mean,” Rory corrected. “I could easily give you a blowie.”

Niall moaned as Rory started kissing his chest again. “No sex- oral or otherwise- you’re gonna fuck up your voice or worse.”

“Not like I’ve got to perform on stage tonight,” Rory wiggled his wrists free from Niall’s grasp before sliding his hands around Niall’s waist and stopping his kissing.

“No,” Niall chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. “But you’ve got interviews and journalists to talk to. Couldn’t have Justin asking you why you sound so funny.”

Rory ducked his head then.

“What?” Niall asked, concern filling his voice.

“Justin- actually- he knows,” Rory said quietly.

“He knows?” Niall’s mouth hung open. “You told him?”

Rory winced and nodded slowly. “I- we ran into each other at the airport- and- I was sort of smiling like an idiot because you’d just texted me- and- he was asking what I was so happy about- and- I said it was you.”

Niall blushed from his ears to his collarbones. “You came out to Justin fucking Rose.”

Rory shrugged and frowned. “I’m sorry I outed you too…”

“Is- did he say anything mean to you?” Niall asked and he closed the space between them, settling his chest gently against Rory’s and tucking his nose beneath Rory’s ear.

“No,” Rory assured him. “He did seem a bit surprised at first- but then he wished me well. Told me that once I was all dried up on talent at least I’d have a sugar daddy to look after me.”

That shocked a laugh out of Niall. He giggled as Rory stroked down his back, making it that much harder to get out of bed.

__

Despite not winning first place, Jordan took it and everyone wanted to know how Rory felt. He was a mix of emotions but mostly he could see Niall at the back of the room talking to Mark and he wanted to know what they were saying.

There wasn’t anything he could do at that point to take back the number one spot, so he gave them the quote for the article, the sound bite, and politely excused himself.

It turned out Niall and Mark were discussing their plans for eventually leaving the venue and what car they’d have to arrange.

“You flying home soon?” Niall asked, casual as you’d like.

“I was thinking about sticking around the area actually,” Rory told him. “I’ll probably be in Toronto next week.”

Niall brightened visibly, “We play a show there the 20th.”

“Do you now?” Rory tried to act surprised, like he hadn’t checked exactly when all the shows were.

Mark cleared his throat. “We don’t have to be out until tomorrow ‘round 11. Why don’t you two go catch up and I’ll arrange the cars.”

“Thanks, Mark,” Niall hugged him and followed Rory to his room.

__

“Tell me if it hurts your knee,” Rory said against the curve of Niall’s spine.

“I will,” Niall promised and Rory went back to tasting his skin, down his back to the dimples just above his bum. Rory reached for the lube he’d thrown on the duvet and slicked his fingers. He eased a finger in, Niall dropping from his palms to his elbows in surprise.

“You alright, babe?” Rory asked.

“Y-yeah- just a different angle,” Niall’s eyes clenched shut and he moaned from the back of his throat. “Fuck- your fingers.”

“That’s just one,” Rory leaned in and kissed his shoulder blade, sliding another finger in. Niall moaned, fucking back onto Rory’s hand.

“You’re eager tonight,” Rory observed with the tiniest bit of awe in his voice, pressing his fingers in harder.

“Don’t have much time,” Niall gasped as Rory grazed his prostate. “Want you to fuck me more than once.”

Rory slowed his hand then, resting the length of his body on top of Niall’s and reaching to turn his face for a kiss. “We’ve got enough time,” Rory told him. “I’ll fuck you as many times as you want.”

Niall whimpered into the kiss, keening as Rory slipped in another finger and curled them against his prostate.

“God, Rory,” Rory hooked his chin over Niall’s shoulder, sliding a hand across his flat stomach to his cock. “I’m gonna come if you keep that up.”

“Isn’t that the goal?” Rory bit at Niall’s earlobe.

“Wanna come on your cock,” Niall told him. “Please.”

“Yeah, babe,” Rory removed his fingers and reached for a condom. He pulled back and Niall shivered at the loss of warmth.

Rory slid in with one smooth stroke making Niall groan.

He worked into a slow rhythm, draping himself over Niall again and holding him tightly with one arm.

Niall’s head lulled back, heat building slowly as Rory pressed in all the right places.

“Ror- it’s too much,” Niall panted.

“Want me to pull out?” Rory’s hips stuttered as Niall arched up into him.

“My knee- too much on my knee,” Niall said.

“Right-,” Rory said softly, gripping Niall around the chest and pulling him up into a kneeling position. He maneuvered them until Niall was seated in his lap. “Better?”

“So much better,” Niall nodded and Rory bucked up into him, kissing down his neck, sucking a dark bruise at the knob just beneath his ducktail.

Rory’s hips rocked slow in an easy glide, holding Niall against him warm and tight until both of their skins itched with it and Rory’s legs were shaking.

Niall came with a cry, body going limp in Rory’s arms. Rory fucked him through it until Niall whimpered from over sensitivity.

Rory laid him on the bed gently and kissed his temple.

“You can keep going-,” Niall told him but Rory shook his head.

“It’s all right, babe,” Rory said softly. “Don’t want to hurt you before rounds two and three and four and- however many rounds you want.”

“But you’re still hard,” Niall reached for Rory’s cock, curved up to his abs.

“It’s all right,” Rory insisted.

“Let me jerk you off at least- please,” Niall managed to get his fingers on Rory and slide the condom off.

Rory moved to straddle Niall’s legs as Niall moved his hand quickly over Rory’s shaft, twisting his wrist on the end like he knew Rory liked. “Kiss?” Niall requested and Rory pressed their lips together with a moan.

It was over quick, Rory making a mess over both of their stomachs. Niall wouldn’t let him pull away to clean up, wrapping his messy hand around Rory’s back and deepening the kiss.

“We’re gonna get sticky,” Rory panted against Niall’s mouth.

“Don’t care,” Niall shook his head.

“And hungry,” Rory continued before slipping his tongue back in Niall’s mouth.

Niall pushed him away then. “Whoa. You’re right. We fucked through dinner.”

Rory chuckled. “Should I order us a pizza then?”

Niall gave him a crooked smile. “Maybe burgers- and chips?”

“A break in tradition,” Rory contemplated aloud. “That sounds perfect actually.”

Niall beamed at him.

Thirty minutes and two showers later, Rory opened the door in only his boxer shorts and rolled the room service table in himself, giving the women who brought it up a generous tip after she commented on how hungry must be and he had simply agreed.

“Cheese burger no pickles, extra ketchup for the boyfriend,” Rory pulled the silver lid off of Niall’s plate before placing it gently on his lap where he’d artfully draped a corner of sheet.

“Cheese burger no onions for me,” Rory announced, sitting beside Niall. He took a huge bite of his burger before turning to Niall. “You’re not eating- is- something wrong?”

“Boyfriend?” Niall grinned from ear to ear.

“You’re- yeah. Right? Shit-,” Rory started but Niall gave him a peck on the cheek.

“Boyfriend,” Niall agreed.

Rory threw a fry at him and Niall caught it in his teeth.

They demolished their food, chit chatting over Jason Day and how cute his kid was, and about how odd it must be to grow up on the road. Niall mentioned Lux and her many travels with Lou before pausing to admire how adorable Rory looked with a bit of the tarter sauce he’d ordered to go with his fries just to the right of his lip.

He was honestly quite messy, crumbs and sauces down his chest. Niall was no better really. He’d taken to wiping his greasy fingers on his chest. Rory didn’t seem to mind. Rory never seemed to mind that Niall was downright disgusting on many occasions; he’d be the first to admit it.

“I really like you, Rory,” Niall said gently.

That caught Rory off guard but he smiled all the same, “I really like you too, Niall.”

“I think- I might could fall in love with you,” Niall shoved one of his last French fries in his mouth before he could make this any more awkward.

Rory leaned in very close to him, crumbs falling to the sheets. “That’s quite a coincidence,” he said and his tongue flicked out to finally lick the tartar sauce away. “Because I think I already am.”

“You already are?” Niall looked up at him, Rory’s brown eyes closer than he’d remembered them a few seconds ago.

“Yeah,” Rory chuckled mostly to himself. “I want to be with you as your boyfriend and I want to- I want to fall in love with you.”

Niall reached his oily, salty fingers to twine them with Rory’s. “That was really sappy.”

“Fuck off,” Rory cackled, moving Niall’s plate and tackling him to the bed so his remaining fries flew everywhere.

Niall laughed, wrapping his arms and legs around Rory and holding him close. “You know- you’ll always be world number one to me,” Niall murmured softly.

“Now that is sappy,” Rory grinned and kissed him.


End file.
